Parasite X Sneak Preview
by Katelyn Azura ParasiteX
Summary: for the record, Parasite is a refrence to Parasite Eve and the X is the variable factor for the unknown hence the name of it NEW SCENES ADDED!...
1. Chapter 1

Parasite X sneak Preview

its a climactic scene when Katelyn the main female character does something with Larxene that's similar to what Edward Elric does with Cornello but its just that scene

for the moment and it means something bigger is working behind the scenes. Also, it takes place around the time when Rem is about to write in L's name but stops

due to the conversation.

so let me know how it is and please review.

"We're very close. If we work this out. The entire case will be solved." That conversation, Katelyn had memorized the words very well. As the daggers tore threw her

skin, like paper, she smirked, knowing she had prepared ahead of time faster than anyone else had known or would know at the end of the evening

as she fell down, lying on the roof, during that storm, as she mentally turned on the device that would change everything, she only hoped she wasn't too late.

And with that, a sound like a microphone being turned on and it echoed though the whole building. While Rem, as she prepared to write L's name in her Death

Note heard something, a voice on a microphone come on, causing her to stop, due to a instinct or something that told her to hear this ...

_'So, Misa, why do I have to die then...but, you aren't really her, aren't you?'_

_'Heh, you're pretty smart...for a loser or...anyway you're right, i'm not her. Care to guess who i am?'_

_'Envy...or Larxene, I'm guessing. One question or a few rise to my mind, so can you do me a favor and answer them, so i can die satisfied with it, I hate to die with my __mind _

_lost __on some parts, ya know?'_

_'Heh, doesn't matter, you're dying soon and no one can hear us anyway...and yes, I'm Larxene, Envy betrayed us cause of you helping him that one time, so he refused to __do _

_this __anyway, but he's still on the run from us... To answer your 1st question, the reason is simple on why you have to die, it's because Kira is a valuble pawn in our __game..and _

_the __fact that L is basically someone getting too close to what the truth is...just like you are.'_

_'Really, and what part of that game involves turning Kira's dead victims into monsters'_

_'Oh, that. Suitengu's pet project, Master Wesker asked him to do it just in case, after all, once Kira outlives his usefulness in 3yrs, we can destroy this dimetion and __thousands _

_others just like it. Who knows, maybe I can carve out a slice for smart idiots like you'_

_'And you put the real Misa Amane in a coma...'_

_'Because, she started to hesitate because of you, kiddo. I have to say thank you for being here. Saves me a lot of trouble finding you and killing you, because you know __more _

_than anyone else and now you have to die for it as well'_

_'Well, curiosity killed the cat, right? can't blame me for not knowing this, I mean once you kill me, no one will know the bigger picture of this, right?_

_'That's right, I have no intention of letting an idiot pawn like Light know that he's simply a puppet and i'm the puppet master, i'd end up like you are about to be and __besides...'_

_'Sorry, but you're the idiot, aren't you? Take a look behind me' _

Larxene sees a alchemized type of microphone right behind Katelyn _'So, what? The blackout-'_

_'It's been fortified with my blood. So...everyone just heard what you said.'_ She added with a smirk at the end of it

Making Larxene turn white as a sheet before shouting **_'WHAT! HOW LONG's THAT STUPID THING BEEN ON!' _**

_'Started at 'So, Misa' and has been going up to this point.'_

**_'HOW THE HELL COULD YOU EVEN USE ALCHEMY HERE ANYWAY!' _**

_'Guess I'm what you people would call a loop-hole, others know about Eve, though, I know she doesnt exist in general, but I made a deal with her, in order to do __all this. __Pretty _

_sharp __for a nosey idiot like me, huh!'_

**_'WHY YOU-' _**

Larxene tears apart the device instantly, after which, Katelyn throws one of her throwing knifes, which Larxene dodges and Katelyn remarks after pulling out her

samurai sword, "By the way...I'm a fast healer."

PLEASE REVIEW!

What Katelyn looks like is on my profile page in description anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

well since no one is listening to my story fragments ill just add another scene

this one takes place in episode one of fullmetal alchemist but with a bit of an twist and theres two

scenes for this but id figure id start with the cornello confrontation scene since its one of the

interesting ones so...ACTION!

start of scene...

"There she is!" Ed cried to the smaller one of the pair. Cornello chuckled, laying a hand on Rose's trembling shoulder. As the

person who informed him of the Blood Angel alchemist's return was beside him smirking above them, but only Katelyn

understood what he was smirking about as...

around cornello's long speech thingy near end of it anyway...

"They believed that heaven had forsaken them and i became their profit!" The priest's triumphant laugh bounced around the

room. why does the military want to destroy all this?" with that Katelyn yelled out in an angry and annoyed tone "BULLSHIT,

YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT PSYCHO KIRA!"

That caused everyone to stare at her except, for the person behind Rose, who Katelyn noticed that he now had an annoyed

look on his face when she called Kira a psycho, causing Katelyn to smirk and say to the guy "hello, Light Yagami, aka Kira, aka

the Black Plague alchemist!" everyone started to stare at her once again until, she decided to stop talking and let Ed continue

his stand off thing with Cornello as she started to sulk a bit. "Fine, you guys continue, I'm done with my part."

and with that, they resumed with Katelyn keeping an eye on Light the entire time they had their talk.

"...RRRRight, I don't care what the military wants I'm here for me," Ed asserted quietly. "I need that stone, we need it to make

something right again!" Rose finally found her voice. "So that's it?" she burst out.

Ed and Al were taken aback by the anger in her agonized question, with Katelyn not showing any emotion during that part.

"This is all about you and what you want! what about us? you don't care..." she sobbed.

Al stepped forward. "Rose, we're only trying to-" he began anxiously. Ed thrust his arm out in front of his brother. "It's no use,"

he said harshly. The brothers were uprooting the girl's last hope at a happy life and Katelyn could tell that from her.

The corners of Cornello's mouth twitched upwards. "Enough there is no point in arguing, if you want the stone you'll have to

take it from me!" He raised his hand and the red stone flashed.

At that instant, the floor rippled and the once concrete floor transformed into sand. Ed leaped into the air. "Ed!" Ed turned to

see his brother swept away by the sand. As Katelyn jumped over the sandwave, trying to figure out what happened to her

partner...and if Kira did anything to him, he would face her wrath. As she landed on the ground, she got a wave of flame

heading right for her as dodged it and stopping, she stared at her attacker...only to have it be a a young 13yr old girl with red

eyes pale skin and long black hair and school girl sailor outfit with something on her head. it was a tiara, but in a instant, she

knew what it was as she started to talk with venom in her voice "...How low and pathetic...That Kira would resort to mind

controlling a kid... That's low even for you, LIGHT" with that, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, knowing something was

wrong, as her malice grew to high levels...

hope its good!

ps Katelyn's partner is Ryuzaki (sound familiar?) and the girl who just attacked her was Ai Emma

(also familiar)

please review me!

or check around please...


End file.
